Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camcorder. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic eye angle adjusting apparatus for a camcorder. According to one aspect of the invention, the adjusting apparatus automatically moves an electronic view finder (EVF) in accordance with camcorder set, i.e., body, motion to thereby eliminate the discomfort of manually adjusting EVF angle and to prevent a trembling motion in a recorded scene resulting from manual angle adjustment of the EVF. A method for operating the adjusting apparatus is also disclosed.